Good Girl
by sophiacoph123
Summary: Bella is a good girl...or is she? After the death of her and Edwards daughter Bella certainly goes off the rails! Is Edward what she needs...who she needs? CarlisleXBella
1. Good girl

**BPOV**

I turned to Edward in bed and kissed him lightly before I got up and started getting dressed. Edward smiled when I got up and I spun for him teasingly; he chuckled and turned the stereo on and his song he wrote for me carefully flowed out of the speaker. I kissed him goodbye and hopped downstairs to see Jasper, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle-my breath hitched when he smiled at me and I had no idea why.

"Morning Bells" Emmett boomed happily and I patted him on the back. It had been 6 years after my change as a vampire and I loved it. I hugged Alice and Jasper shortly before leaving, I asked Carlisle if he could pick me up as Edward was hunting and he gladly obliged.

I skipped out the door happily and hummed my favourite song and jumped in Angela's car with her.

"I know I'm just a cover up but where are you really going?" Angela asked nervously and I laughed dryly.

"Somewhere where I don't feel completely insignificant" I smiled sadly and Angela revved the engine and drove speedily to my happy place.

 **EPOV**

Lately I had been feeling suspicious of MY Bella...I knew she was lying about where she was going but never had the courage to bring it up and after Renesme died Bella still hasn't had intercourse with me. I was beginning to question her faithfulness.

"Carlisle, guys. I think Bella is cheating on me" I stated and Alice bit her lip and looked down at the floor; Carlisle looked at me questioningly.

"What makes you say that son?" he asked and I told him that I had heard Angela say she was a cover up. Rosalie looked uncomfortable and I asked her what her problem was.

"She lost a child Edward. You didn't even love Renesme but she did. Go reside in your hole!" Rosalie raised her voice and Emmett put a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her into him.

Esme stared off into space probably reliving the night she lost her child, Rosalie was right...I didn't love Renesme for turning MY Bella into a vampire.

"I think I should go follow her" I whispered and Carlisle shook his head and walked up to his study, Esme rolled her eyes and Emmett had his tough guy face on. They loved Bella a lot and would do anything to protect her...as would I. But I needed to know where she resided during the day.


	2. club rumors

**CPOV**

I watched as my son followed Bella until she arrived at her destination, lately Bella had been confiding in me and I was happy to help her...But I noticed Alice got uncomfortable whenever Bella and I were in the same room. I decided not to question Alice as she probably had a vision she couldn't tell us-I quietly followed Edward feeling oddly protective of Bella and she slipped inside an old club called 'Rumors' whilst Edward was growling at something he must've read in someone's thoughts.

"Carlisle I know you're here" Edward said calmly and I stepped forward with my hand on his shoulder.

"Bella has a right to privacy!" I said slightly annoyed at my son for not granting his angel everything she wished for! He jogged into the club and I followed hesitantly until we got to the top floor where Bella was; I couldn't believe what I saw...Bella was in a decorative cage on the dance floor dancing away and she looked beautiful. Edward was growling fiercely and I frowned at him, Edward whistled like she was a dog and she looked ever so embarrassed. It was my turn to growl now. She shouldn't be treated like dirt or be owned by anyone! He swiftly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her aside. I immediately stood in front of her growling with a strong desire to protect what I love.

"Away Son" I said with warning in my voice, Edward looked surprised and Bella put her hand on my arm-I shivered at her touch for some reason.

"Thanks Carlisle" Bella whispered and Edward growled and began to walk away.

"I'll be out of your way. We are through!" Edward spat and Bella didn't look even remotely surprised; I turned to her and she looked deep into my eyes and I felt a sense of desire and lust...

 **BPOV**

I looked into Carlisle's golden eyes and knew I had to be honest with my feelings, I had been sad for years with Edward and I was starting to feel for Carlisle...He was supposed to be my father but I loved him! I knew I did. Carlisle turned to me and stared into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he sighed and hugged me.

"I've been wanting to do this for years!" I stated boldly, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately! I suddenly became worried...what if he didn't like me? I finished the kiss and his eyes were wide open.I turned away full of shame.

"Bella...how long have you felt this way?" he asked calmly and I sniffed sadly.

"two years...but I've always had this niggling feeling that I married the wrong Cullen" I confessed everything with my back still turned.

I suddenly thought about all the times when Carlisle helped me through things and how he was like a father to Renesme; the time when he held Renesme and said 'if my heart was still beating...it would've swelled with happiness.'

"Isabella...I love you. I've loved since I saw you in the VR. I need you!" He said hurriedly. I smiled like a goofy child and Carlisle scooped me up into his stone yet calming arms.


	3. Forgivness

" _Isabella...I love you. I've loved since I saw you in the VR. I need you!" He said hurriedly. I smiled like a goofy child and Carlisle scooped me up into his stone yet calming arms..._

 **BPOV**

I couldn't believe that Carlisle loved me! I felt butterflies in my stomach with a sense or romance I hadn't felt in years...then I remembered Esme! and the rest of my family, what if they didn't accept Carlisle and I? I knew Carlisle could tell I was worried; he turned to me and lightly kissed my hand before asking what was wrong.

"Isabella my love, what's wrong?" he caressed my cheek and I smiled slightly at his touch. I put my hand on his and kept it there.

"What about Esme...and Rosalie and the rest? What happens if they don't accept us?" I said quickly until I felt like I was rambling on and I sucked in a deep breath as Carlisle smiled at me with his dazzling charms.

I kissed him on the cheek on impulse and smiled back goofily...but I never felt uncomfortable or embarrassed or like I wasn't enough like I did with Edward. That's love.

"Esme and I have been drifting apart...we only stayed together for the family. As for the rest, I love you Isabella and I cant give you up now!" He stated rather bravely and I kissed him hungry and needing him now!

He smiled into the kiss and pulled back gently and leant his head on mine. Together we walked hand in hand to our home where we would begin our beginning and this time it would be right. We finally emerged out of the forest and in front of the house, we stopped and sucked in a deep breath nervously. Carlisle gently opened the door to see Esme being comforted by Alice and Rosalie with Jasper and Emmett standing in the kitchen-suddenly everyone stopped and Esme turned around with angry tears in her eyes. Alice must've seen us.

"Esme-" Carlisle began and Esme cut him off with rage all directed at me.

"You listen Carlisle Cullen! I will never forgive you for choosing that skank over me!" she yelled and I felt a stab of pain.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle belted out and she looked shocked, "Isabella is no skank! I love her...I did love you Esme but I need Isabella, please" he begged her to accept us and she looked at me with her daggers for eyes...

 **APOV**

I had seen Carlisle and Bella together but didn't want to mention anything, until Edward came bursting through the door engulfed in rage. He told Esme everything and she broke down but I knew of her unfaithful ways to Carlisle but I still comforted her as she was my mother, I wondered how everyone would react to this and I knew Rose would be especially angry but surprisingly Emmett nor Jasper were-in fact they were pleased as was I. Finally Bella and Carlisle showed up and explained everything, thankfully Edward had left.

"I will never forgive you. Goodbye" Esme said blinded with rage and she shoved past Bella.

Everyone froze as Bella was a newborn she could go off at any moment and she did. Bella growled and pounced at Esme snarling viciously but was stopped by Emmett and Jasper. I sighed and Esme stormed out slamming the door, Carlisle calmed Bella down and sat everyone down.

"I hope you can all come to accept Isabella and I" Carlisle smiled towards her and she leant against him smiling.

"Of course" Jasper said nodding, "hell yeah!" Emmett boomed happily, "Absolutely" I chimed in.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked nervously and she sighed.

"No way we can stop it" she growled and marched upstairs and Bella looked sad; I slid closer to her and put my arm around her comfortingly.


	4. Love & Lust

_**WARNING LEMON AHEAD:** "I hope you can all come to accept Isabella and I" Carlisle smiled towards her and she leant against him smiling._

 _"Of course" Jasper said nodding, "hell yeah!" Emmett boomed happily, "Absolutely" I chimed in._

 _"Rosalie?" Emmett asked nervously and she sighed._

 _"No way we can stop it" she growled and marched upstairs and Bella looked sad; I slid closer to her and put my arm around her comfortingly..._

 **RPOV**

I couldn't believe that Carlisle and Bella were together. I was so angry that they hadn't even thought of Esme or Edward, I stormed upstairs wanting to get away from everyone...Shortly after Emmett jogged upstairs and quietly joined me by the window and hugged me from behind. I sighed smiling-Emmett always made me happy even when I didn't want to be.

"Rosie, this isn't bout them is it? Its bout Renesme" he saw right through my charade and I turned around to face him with tears gathering in the corners of my eyes; he held me tighter and whispered in my ear.

"its kay Angel" and suddenly I felt the weight of the world drift away carelessly like clouds on a summers day. I sighed and held him closer.

"You big softy!" I teased and he smiled crookedly and went back downstairs to which I heard Bella asking if I was okay-Emmett was right-she didn't mean any harm and she made Carlisle happy. I wondered how Edward felt about this...if I knew my brother at all he surely wouldn't give Bella up that easily.

 **EDPOV**

I watched Carefully as Carlisle caressed MY Bella and kissed her. I had a growing sensation of anger and betrayal, I needed my father dead and with Alice's visions it may be tough, I growled quietly as to not rouse suspicion. Suddenly I remembered my dear mother Esme-surely she would not allow this anarchy to continue much further...I jumped down from the tree I was residing in and caught a familiar scent. Esme.

"Mother?" I whispered and she appeared like an apparition with her caramel curls floating down to her shoulders caressing the tops of her breasts. She smiled seductively and my mind was filled with confusion and lust.

"Hello Eddie...how about we have some fun...since they are!" Esme turned her head towards the window where Bella and Carlisle were sat with the family.

Esme traced kisses down my neck to my chest and to my throbbing erection, she slowly undid my zip and belt and pulled down my underwear with caution yet confidence. I felt her tender hand stroke my hard penis and I shivered with delight; she began to rub up and down and gradually got faster-I moaned with enjoyment and she stopped before I could reach climax...

"You want this?" she whispered and I nodded without second thought, "then you shall. But the girl is mine and you get Carlisle" she offered and I obliged waiting for much more love making ahead of us.

I slowly took off her lingerie and licked her beautiful pussy...she gasped and relaxed into me, I began licking more thoroughly and cried out in pleasure...

 **BPOV**

I was overjoyed with the family! It seemed like everything was finally coming together and things were going back to normal, now the family can finally move on from Renesme...Emmett patted my back and smiled softly toward me; Jasper nodded understandingly Carlisle's way like he could read his thoughts but that reminded me of Edward, I hated that man! He leaves me then hates me for finding Carlisle? That son of a bitch never loved our...my daughter and could never be a father to anyone or anything!

"I love you Isabella" Carlisle said quietly as if it were a secret, "and I will always love you" he finished and kissed me lightly before Alice yelled for us to stop teasingly. I laughed loudly and I felt like for the first time in a long time...I wasn't sad anymore.

"You guys make me so happy!" I giggled and Carlisle tickled me as the rest were in fits of laughter.


	5. Human

_"I love you Isabella" Carlisle said quietly as if it were a secret, "and I will always love you" he finished and kissed me lightly before Alice yelled for us to stop teasingly. I laughed loudly and I felt like for the first time in a long time...I wasn't sad anymore._

 _"You guys make me so happy!" I giggled and Carlisle tickled me as the rest were in fits of laughter._

 **CPOV**

I couldn't believe that this angel from god actually loved me...I kept running the idea through my head until I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice squealing excitedly. I chuckled and kissed Bella carefully, Rosalie kept glaring at Bella and I did my best to ignore it; Alice took Jasper by the hand and led him upstairs whilst Emmett and Rosalie went hunting so it was just me a my Angel. Bella sat on my lap facing me and played with my hair.

"My Big tough guy" Bella whispered and I smiled and kissed just below her earlobe which sent a shudder through her.

"My Isabella" I growled playfully and she bit her lip-I could smell her arousal which added to mine.

I moved forward to brush my lips against her teasingly, she moaned slightly and I grabbed her waist pulling her as close as she could get. She kissed me hungrily and immediately deepened the kiss, Bella moaned louder and pressed up against my groin which tingled with desire. She began grinding and now it was my turn to moan. Suddenly Alice came back downstairs along with Jasper who chuckled at our embarrassment-Bella bit her lip and giggled.

"It sounded like you guys were having fun so we came to ruin it!" Alice giggled playfully and I rolled my eyes with a smile. Jasper hugged Alice and sat in the loveseat waiting for her to accompany him.

"How do yall think Edward is?" Jasper smirked and Bella giggled.

"He's probably found some other helpless lamb to become 'hopelessly infatuated' with" Bella laughed along with Jasper and I stifled a laugh.

Bella sighed and I realised the amount of fights her and Edward had...none of us even noticed how abusive Edward was. I felt awful when Renesme had died; like I had failed to keep them safe even though it wasn't my fault she died I still felt the enormous responsibility of her death. I was deep in thought when Bella tapped my nose gently.

"Hey daydreamer" she laughed her musical laugh and I winked at her.

Jasper was tuning his guitar whilst Alice was busy in the kitchen dancing from cupboard to cupboard as we had guests over tonight. Our newest addition to our coven was coming over from Italy as he was called there and had a surprise for us, Alice had made great friends with him and he fit in great. His name was Todd-he had bright ginger hair that was spiked up in a messy fashion, he had big red eyes and a potent jawline. Bella hadn't met him yet since we turned him on Edward and hers honey moon and he left shortly after. Rose and Emmett sat on the couch and talked quietly amongst themselves-suddenly someone was knocking at the door loudly. Bella got up to answer it and was met with red eyes and fiery ginger hair.

"Hey! You must be Bella, Carlisle's new girlfriend? I'm Todd" he shook her hand and she smiled nervously...I began feeling slightly possessive and got up to shake Todd's hand to distract him for Bella.

 **BPOV**

I watched as Todd was greeted by the family with hugs and hand shakes. Finally he asked if we were ready for his surprise-we all nodded and he went to fetch it. I carefully sat next to Carlisle feeling content as Rosalie and Emmett sat on the loveseat as Rosalie and Alice discussed shoes. Jasper put his guitar away and sent waves of calm through the room. I smelt her before I saw her. I smelt the blood of a human walking up the steps to our house, I fisted Carlisle's shirt and he pulled me closer trying to calm my new-born urges-I still struggled badly with them. Finally Todd walked in with a human girl...a human. She had short black hair and pale skin. She had bright green eyes that were filled with hope that we would approve, she was a petite girl with a skinny doll like figure and face shape.

"I'm Anna!" she said brightly and everyone shook her hand except me...Todd said she knew about what we were but that didn't make me any less anxious. Carlisle rubbed my arm gently.

"I'm Bella...its nice to meet you" I said trying to ignore the burning sensation in the back of my throat, I eyed Jasper who looked just as worried as I did for he still struggled too. We all sat down and found out Todd would be staying with us in Edward's room.

"It's like having human Bella back" Rosalie smirked at the memory of me and Edward walking into the house for the first time.

I glared at her and Carlisle hissed at her to behave to low for Anna's ears. I stood up to get Anna some water when Jasper followed me and stood waiting for me to speak first-ever since Edward had gone Jasper and I had gotten much closer and now he was like my best friend.

"I don't know bout this Anna girl" Jasper sighed with his arms crossed, I uncrossed them and hugged him tightly. "Alice has seen things" he said. I immediately froze and looked up at him whilst he stroked my hair.

"Should we get rid of her?" I whispered...


	6. Darlin

_I glared at her and Carlisle hissed at her to behave to low for Anna's ears. I stood up to get Anna some water when Jasper followed me and stood waiting for me to speak first-ever since Edward had gone Jasper and I had gotten much closer and now he was like my best friend._

 _"I don't know bout this Anna girl" Jasper sighed with his arms crossed, I uncrossed them and hugged him tightly. "Alice has seen things" he said. I immediately froze and looked up at him whilst he stroked my hair._

 _"Should we get rid of her?" I whispered..._

 **JPOV**

I blinked in shock at Bella's words. I hadn't any idea what Alice had actually seen just that it wasn't good-I knew getting rid of Anna would help Bella and I maybe even Alice; I thought about this logically. We already could have two potential enemies such as Esme and Edward and if we killed Anna that means Todd could become another, I knew we couldn't do it.

"Bells...maybe not" I reasoned and she sighed doubtfully. She got Anna's water and returned to the kitchen with me.

"J, we have to think about the whole family not just Alice. If what she has seen hurts any of us...Anna has to go!" Bella said sadly and I frowned trying to think of a clever response but she had already walked back to the lounge. I sat next to Alice who was being her usual bubbly self and looked at Bella-she was right, if Anna did affect the family she'd have to die.

"Its been amazing meeting you all! I had a wonderful time, bye Todd" Anna kissed Todd goodbye and she left leaving only her scent.

"Whadda think?" Todd asked hopeful and everyone said how wonderful she was but Bella, Alice and I said nothing. Carlisle snaked his arm around Bella's waist and together they went hunting, I saw this as the perfect chance to ask Alice what she had seen.

 **APOV**

As soon as Bella, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett went hunting Jazz asked me what I had seen about Anna. I exhaled heavily and told him everything whilst feeling anxious. I took my hand in his and began my long story.

 ** _"Hello?" Anna whispered curiously and walked through the old deserted Ballet studio where Bella had almost met our fate at the hand of James. Bella ran across the hard wooden floors like lightening and Anna spun around in fright. Bella growled and showed herself with the light gleaming on her face._**

 ** _"I'm sorry" Bella whispered and with a light hand gesture a red glowing mist came out of Bella's hand and straight into Anna like a lightning bolt, she crashed into a near by wall with blood spilling out from underneath her. Suddenly Todd burst through the door with a face like the Holy ghost._**

 ** _"Back off Bitch!" He cursed and Bella's eyes widened in shock before it was over and the light was too bright and I could see no more..._**

I looked at Jazz worriedly and he dragged his hand through his shaggy, blonde hair. He hugged me and I kissed a scar on his wrist that looked like Bella's.

"Don't worry Darlin" he sighed inwardly and kept me close.


	7. Vital Visions

_I looked at_ Jazz _worriedly and he dragged his hand through his shaggy, blonde hair. He hugged me and I kissed a scar on his wrist that looked like Bella's._

 _"Don't worry Darlin" he sighed inwardly and kept me close._

 **JPOV**

I wondered all day about Alice's vision. I knew never to bet against her but I seriously hoped Alice was wrong and that Bella wouldn't go off, my thoughts were interrupted by Bella and Carlisle strolling through the door looking happy. I smiled nervously and Alice made her way over to me as if she was scared...of Bella? I put an arm around Alice and Bella looked suspicious; Carlisle raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn't ask.

"You good?" Bella asked Alice politely but Alice simply nodded and continued upstairs, "Jeez what'd I do now?" Bella joked and Carlisle kissed her forehead lovingly.

I got up and proceeded upstairs but Bella caught my arm roughly in which-acting on my instincts-I turned and snarled loudly ripping her hand off me and throwing her into a near by wall. Everyone rushed downstairs with shock in their eyes. Carlisle pinned me against the walls with eyes as black as night, Emmett got him off me and Todd helped Bella up.

"What the fuck Jasper?!" Emmett yelled. It had occurred to me that Bella was limp in Carlisle's arms...how? I looked at my ugly hands that Alice had held so many times.

"What's wrong with her?!" I cried and rushed over to her but Carlisle deathly growl ripped through the air like knives, I stepped back and Carlisle assed her...

 **EMPOV**

"What's wrong with her?" I asked nervously with Rosie holding on tightly to my arm, Carlisle looked up with exhaustion and frowned knowingly.

"When a vampire is shocked or hurt to the point it feels like your heart actually breaks they go into a sort of hibernation mode, Isabella must have an unknown power that made her this way-its extremely rare. She should 'wake up' soon" he stated and my mind boggled.

I had to understand what was going on; Rosie was worried all day along with everyone else...but nothing compared to Jasper, he sat in his room and cried all day with Alice. I sat with Carlisle, Anna, Todd and Rosie waiting for Bells to wake up.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle" Anna consoled a broken down Carlisle. Suddenly Bells groaned and everyone stiffened.

 **CPOV**

Everyone in the room stiffened as my Isabella groaned as if waking from a nap. She sat bolt upright with terrible tears in her eyes and I immediately scooped her up and cuddled her securely whilst everyone looked relieved. She fisted my shirt and kissed me hungrily and Emmett cleared his throat.

"What-" Bella began but suddenly remembered what happened, she froze instantly and turned to see Jasper along with Alice, staring and her with hopeful eyes.

Bella backed into me and a mysterious red mist emerged from her being and surrounded us like a shield or bubble-Jasper looked shocked and Alice looked like she knew too much. I stared into Bella's eyes as she realised what she was doing until her shield dropped and she exhaled like it took a lot of work, I caught her and she hugged me tightly.

"You, my Isabella, have a gift" I said softly awaiting a response, "Jasper, give her some time" I said and he looked pained like he had an urge to hug Bella.

Bella recovered fairly quickly. She often avoided Jasper and Alice until one night he demanded he spoke with her.


	8. Don't you fret

_"What-" Bella began but suddenly remembered what happened, she froze instantly and turned to see Jasper along with Alice, staring and her with hopeful eyes._

 _Bella backed into me and a mysterious red mist emerged from her being and surrounded us like a shield or bubble-Jasper looked shocked and Alice looked like she knew too much. I stared into Bella's eyes as she realised what she was doing until her shield dropped and she exhaled like it took a lot of work, I caught her and she hugged me tightly._

 _"You, my Isabella, have a gift" I said softly awaiting a response, "Jasper, give her some time" I said and he looked pained like he had an urge to hug Bella._

 _Bella recovered fairly quickly. She often avoided Jasper and Alice until one night he demanded he spoke with her._

 **JPOV**

I rushed upstairs along with Bella who sat nervously on Carlisle's desk top. I ran my fingers through my shaggy hair that really needed cutting and began.

"Look Bells, I know what I did to you was...awful. Disgusting. I let my instincts get the better of me...but I love you! Your my sister and I'm so angry with myself!" That's when the unmanly tears of weakness came and I collapsed onto my knees as if begging but no words came out. I suddenly felt two soft arms envelope me in a hug.

"I wont ever stop being your sister J!" Bella said and I kissed her forehead, "Stupid Texan" she teased and I smirked. We both skipped downstairs happily to our partners feeling an enormous weight lifted. No one would ever hurt my lil' sister.

I stared lovingly at my Alice whilst just mused at Bella who was playing around with her new-found gift. Red mist floated out of the tops of Bella's finger tips and sparkled lightly, she began levitating books and everyone chuckled.

"Its so pretty!" Anna reached out slowly to touch the Red Mist and it sparkled at her touch as if it was playful. Then the Red Mist was sucked back into Bella's fingers like fog almost.

 **CPOV**

I watched my Isabella as Anna giggled at Bella's Red Magic. It was unusually beautiful and strangely incising, I kissed Bella's finger tips and put them gently to my unbeating heart-a metaphor-and she laughed. I started to fear for Bella; the Volturi would surely be interested in her gift which meant she could be taken from me...NO! That wouldn't happen even if I had to die for her.

 _Don't you fret Monsieur, I don't feel any pain._

 _A little fall of rain..._

 _Can hardly hurt me now, your here._

 _Rain will make a flower grow..._

Bella sang the lines of my favourite musical and I was mesmerized by her amazing voice, the others watched us lovingly as I joined in.

 _But you will live dear god above,_

 _if I could heal your wounds with words of love!_

 _And Rain will make a flower grow..._

We stared into each others eyes as they spoke louder than words, we looked at Anna who had fallen asleep, Todd took her upstairs and we enjoyed the comfortable silence.

 **TPOV**

I watched my Anna carefully as she slept silently like a ghost. I wondered why Alice had been looking so worried lately-I knew she'd had a vision of Anna but I didn't know what it was. I love Anna, god I'm so lucky to love her and if anything happened it would be my fault! I would keep this wonderful woman pure and safe for my entire eternity. Suddenly Alice sighed making me jump and she leant against the door frame.

"I had always envisioned having a daughter like her; jet black hair...tiny body and cute innocent eyes" Alice sighed at the memory and I gulped feeling sorry for her.

"Her mother and Father are dead. Car crash" I explained and Alice looked towards her radiating sympathy, "19 and she lives alone...I cant imagine how lonely she must feel" I said thinking out loud.

Alice cocked her head to the left and smiled, "I think you'll find she isn't lonely anymore." Then Alice walked out of the room and downstairs-Anna groaned and I stroked her forehead until she drifted carelessly back to sleep.

I leaned in closer to her, "I love you" I whispered and smiled at her angelic face.


	9. Deadlines

_"Her mother and Father are dead. Car crash" I explained and Alice looked towards her radiating sympathy, "19 and she lives alone...I cant imagine how lonely she must feel" I said thinking out loud._

 _Alice cocked her head to the left and smiled, "I think you'll find she isn't lonely anymore." Then Alice walked out of the room and downstairs-Anna groaned and I stroked her forehead until she drifted carelessly back to sleep._

 _I leaned in closer to her, "I love you" I whispered and smiled at her angelic face._

 **ANPOV**

I stirred to find that I was in the Cullen house in Todd's bed, I smiled as he kissed me gently. I stretched and he jumped into bed next to me and put an arm around me-I remembered Carlisle and Bella singing and I loved every second of it! Their voices were like bells chiming at a wedding...I thought about going back to my apartment alone with the freezing cold bed and broken fridge.

"Move in with me!" Todd blurted out and my eyes widened, "Oh god I've scared you!" He said with his head in his hands. I kissed his ear.

"I'd love to!" I smiled and he rejoiced! I giggled whilst he cheered and whooped, suddenly Bella burst through the door looking terrified. I looked in shock at Bella's demeanour-it had completely changed! She was scared and that scared me.

"Whatever is the matter?" Todd asked Bella.

"The Volturi are coming!" she stated and Todd's eyes widened...I remembered him telling me all about how Aro had forced Bella to become a vampire and what Edward did. We all ran downstairs to speak to Alice as she had had a vision of them arriving with a murderous intention.

"They'll be here in 20 minutes at the meadow, they know of Bella's gift and our little Anna" Alice explained thoroughly, Carlisle looked shaken yet somehow still had a calm aroma. I jumped on Todd's back and together everyone zoomed to the meadow where the infamous Volturi would arrive.

 **EMPOV**

We got to the meadow just as the cloaks of the Volturi appeared, I held Rose close as they approached slowly and I could hear Anna's heart beat increase rapidly. I could almost chuckle at the similarity of the situation to when Bella was a fragile human. Bella placed her hand on my shoulder and I held it their-close. All of the sudden the Volturi took the hood of the cloak so we could see their faces.

"Ahh! Carlisle, its been too long, Isabella has certainly...grown" Aro's high pitched voice rang through the meadow, "Two new additions I see..." Aro's eyes wondered to Todd and Anna who stood terrified-rightly so.

"Isabella! I understand you have a new found gift...we would like to offer you a place on the Volturi!" Jane continued with her childlike voice. I heard Carlisle growl quietly and Bella politely refused.

"Anna..." he began but Todd interrupted.

"She will be turned next summer!" he said fiercely and Aro raised an eyebrow but nodded. I gulped and held Rose even closer. Aro turned on his heel and just like that they were gone like wind...


	10. Deal with a Devil

_"Isabella! I understand you have a new found gift...we would like to offer you a place on the Volturi!" Jane continued with her childlike voice. I heard Carlisle growl quietly and Bella politely refused._

 _"Anna..." he began but Todd interrupted._

 _"She will be turned next summer!" he said fiercely and Aro raised an eyebrow but nodded. I gulped and held Rose even closer. Aro turned on his heel and just like that they were gone like wind..._

 **BPOV**

I couldn't believe the Volturi had visited and there were no casualties! I was so happy, I honestly couldn't believe it! Everyone popped on a film and relaxed; I sat on Carlisle's lap comfortably when Alice's eyes went blank and she was clearly having a vision. Jasper rushed to her and talked her through everything until she'd finished.

"What do you see Al?" Jasper whispered urgently attempting to block the world out.

"She's made the decision...Todd!" Alice gasped and she returned to reality-Jasper hugged her tightly whilst she explained she couldn't tell us otherwise the future would change...everyone was worried but Alice was on edge all afternoon like she was waiting for something.

Carlisle looked at me worriedly and I cupped his cheek with my hand which always made him smile, I said nothing but my eyes always spoke volumes. I finally gave into my thirst and went hunting but I went alone as I needed some time to go through everything...I hid in the bushes awaiting my prey.

"Edward!" I snarled and turned to see my ex Edward Cullen. He smiled crookedly and sat on a log calmly as if nothing had happened, "what do you want!?" I growled and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I came to warn you! I saw Alice's vision of Anna!" he said quickly and my hostility disappeared, "Anna will hurt Carlisle! She's scared of the volturi so she lies about her changing and gets him killed...but you can change that. I'll help you get rid of her!" he stated and I nodded. No one hurt MY Carlisle. No one.

 **EDPOV**

I saw Bella hunting alone and took it as the perfect opportunity...she believed every word I said. Just like Esme had planned-Bella had changed a lot-she was more confident than ever and didn't seem afraid only when I said Carlisle could die at the hands of Anna.

"I've got a plan. The Ballet studio in Arizona: Get Anna there by saying Todd's in trouble then I'll be there ready and waiting, it'll be full proof!" I exclaimed and Bella looked pleased and surprised, she shook my hand and agreed to meet at Arizona Ballet studio tomorrow at 9PM on the dot. I returned to Esme with pride.

"My dearest! She has agreed" I said simply and Esme turned to me with her head held high like a Queen.

"What a naïve girl! Doesn't she realise love isn't real!" Esme cackled and I joined in feeling freedom and insanity. However I still felt a sting of pain at the mention of Bella...I really did love her and i'd never meant to be abusive of unloving; i'd lost everything because of my own actions and I had paid the price.

"Edward I'm thirsty! Go get a human...preferably a girl, I want to practice for Bella's grand finale!" she smiled evilly but I knew the pain behind a smile all to well. I obliged and went searching for a good human. A good girl.


	11. Time

_"My dearest! She has agreed" I said simply and Esme turned to me with her head held high like a Queen._

 _"What a naïve girl! Doesn't she realise love isn't real!" Esme cackled and I joined in feeling freedom and insanity. However I still felt a sting of pain at the mention of Bella...I really did love her and I'd never meant to be abusive of unloving; I'd lost everything because of my own actions and I had paid the price._

 _"Edward I'm thirsty! Go get a human...preferably a girl, I want to practice for Bella's grand finale!" she smiled evilly but I knew the pain behind a smile all to well. I obliged and went searching for a good human. A good girl._

 **6PM Friday**

 **BPOV**

I walked in through the house still thinking of every word Edward had said...after all he'd done to me somehow I still trusted and loved him-like a brother. Carlisle zoomed to my side with a heartbreakers smile and kissed my cheek like a gentlemen; Anna skipped my way and I froze feeling angry. How dare she plan to kill Carlisle! I would kill her tomorrow just like Edward advised! Alice and Jasper looked at me questioningly and I knew I would give something away if I didn't play nice with little Anna.

"Hey Anna!" I whispered gritting my teeth pretending it was my thirst, "what's up?" I said casually and Carlisle kissed my head. Anna began to ramble on but it sounded like a dystopian noise dragging on through my head, I looked towards Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Todd and Carlisle; I couldn't let them be hurt by this little human not even if it hurt them if she died.

"Bella?" Anna asked worried and I shook my head and apologised for not listening, "I'm moving in!" she cheered and I stared wide-eyed in shock and everyone looked happy...apart from Jasper.

"That's-G-great!" I stuttered and Carlisle looked deeply worried, he sat me down gently and asked if my powers were draining me or if I felt strange, "No I'm just shocked" I laughed dryly and his eyes searched my soul-if I had one that is.

I though about what Edward had said and how it made sense but didn't. I looked into the lounge where everyone was sat watching a film...Rosalie and Emmett were sat in the loveseat, Todd leant on the arm of the sofa, Anna was asleep on the sofa next to him, Jasper sat on the floor whilst Alice played with his hair lovingly and Carlisle sat on his chair that he always occupied when he was in deep thought. I thought about what I was doing to them...would killing Anna affect the whole family?

 **1AM Saturday**

 **BPOV**

I had been restless and fidgety all night long and finally it was Saturday-the day Anna was going to die! Only 8 hours more till I meet Edward in Arizona, now how would I get Anna to Arizona? I kept thinking and conjuring up plans in my head when Carlisle hugged me form behind and I smiled.

"I love you" he said simply and I buckled under the weight of his emotions-I couldn't let him get hurt I just couldn't. It would kill me. I kissed his hand and with a wave of my hand my red magic floated out and levitated an old family photo that we took a couple of years back; the only time Edward and me didn't fight.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

" _haha Fuck!" Jasper chuckled as him and Emmett wrestled playfully, Esme shot him a glare for his language._

 _"Oooh Jasper! Ya kiss ya mother with that mouth?" Emmett mocked scolded and everyone chuckled slightly, Edward held me close and whispered sweet nothings into my useless human ears, he pretended to slow dance with me whilst Carlisle tried to get everyone to settle down. Rosalie began to moan about how muddy it was outside and how her new shoes would get dirty._

 _"I think its too late for that!" I giggled and Rosalie actually laughed with me...I felt a sense of clarity like I had been accepted by her. She winked at me-Alice was dancing and twirling around picking daisy's from near the house; Jasper took a break from wrestling and tackled her playfully for behind and they both went tumbling, giggling like fools._

 _"Bella!" she hollered and I happily went to her, "here pretty girl!" she grinned and slipped a daisy behind my ear so the flower showed. I hugged her tightly and everyone got into place for the photo. Emmett was on his knees at the front doing a silly pose showing off his muscles, Edward stood by Esme with his hands on her head pretending to read her thoughts and she smiled, Jasper stood in a karate stance looking ridiculous, Alice was looking up to the clouds with the daisy's in her hands and I was on Carlisle's back smiling giddily._

 _"Cheese!" everyone yelled and the camera made a small snap sound. I suddenly felt a jolt of pure love for this blonde haired man who was my boyfriends father..._

 **1PM Saturday**

 **BPOV**

I had been thinking of that photo all day...when times were so much simpler and nothing was complicated. Everyone looked so happy and unfazed by anything and I missed that so much.

"Hey Anna!" I yelled and she jerked her head in my direction, "do you wanna come shopping in Arizona? just me and you? some sister bonding?" I asked slyly and Carlisle looked at me proudly and for some reason that cut me deeply like I was betraying him. Todd looked happy and nodded like an okay sign at Anna.

"I'd love to Bella!" she said happily and hugged me before realising I could be thirsty, "so what time we going?" she asked softly as if she thought she might annoy me. I told her we would got at 7pm and we'd would most likely arrive at 9. However I didn't tell her she would not be coming back...she would not see Todd again.


	12. Awaiting the End

_"Hey Anna!" I yelled and she jerked her head in my direction, "do you wanna come shopping in Arizona? just me and you? some sister bonding?" I asked slyly and Carlisle looked at me proudly and for some reason that cut me deeply like I was betraying him. Todd looked happy and nodded like an okay sign at Anna._

 _"I'd love to Bella!" she said happily and hugged me before realising I could be thirsty, "so what time we going?" she asked softly as if she thought she might annoy me. I told her we would got at 7pm and we'd would most likely arrive at 9. However I didn't tell her she would not be coming back...she would not see Todd again._

 **4PM Saturday**

 **CPOV**

I was deeply concerned about Bella and at the same time proud. I wondered why all of the places Bella wanted to go to Arizona? Maybe she had been feeling homesick and just wanted to see her hometown where she grew up? Regardless I decided I would talk to Jasper later after all he knows Bella best, I was getting dressed for work when Bella slipped in and grinned at the sight of my bare chest. I pulled her close and she tapped my nose gently.

"Hey Doc" she whispered huskily and I shivered with delight-I growled playfully and she kissed me hungrily like she depended on it, I kissed her back instantly with my hands gliding over her body.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked breaking the kiss. She seemed to float over to our bed and sit with her legs crossed like a Good Girl.

"Well, I'm kinda bored...can I go to work with you?" her bottom lip jutted out and I knew I couldn't refuse, I nodded and hugged her tightly in which she sighed happily and I continued getting dressed. Finally I was ready and we set off for the county hospital to start work.

We walked in hand-in-hand and every woman's head turned my way feeling jealous, every man's head turned Bella's way marvelling at her beauty and grace. Bella leant her head into me and kissed me cheek softly. We continued to my office and I sorted out paper work, for a while Bella was sorting out drawers and organising paperwork and I had to admit it was nice having her there. Suddenly she turned up the stereo and held out her hand for me to take it.

"May I have this dance Doctor Cullen?" she asked shyly-I chuckled and took her hand in mine before swiftly wrapping my arm around her waist and dancing with her slowly, she giggled and placed her head in the crook of my neck.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you Isabella" I whispered in her ear and she kissed me neck lightly; I inhaled her scent and carried on dancing when my secretary came in and saw us. She looked flustered and embarrassed so Bella and I stopped to face her.

"Sorry Sir, I came to deliver some port folio's, I'm Irene!" she shook Bella's hand and placed the files on my desk with no grace or beauty like my Bella would. "So uh, she's your girlfriend the infamous Isabella Cullen...I wonder who's next...Emmett or Jasper after your finished with Carlisle?" Irene muttered the last bit that would be too low for human ears, I repressed a growl.

"Irene you're fired" I said calmly and she looked at me in shock not understanding what she'd done, "Goodbye" I told her rather impolitely and she left abruptly.

 **6PM Saturday**

 **ANPOV**

I awaited Bella and Carlisle anxiously at the Cullen residence whilst Emmett, Jasper and Todd were play fighting outside. Rosalie and Alice came inside and eyed me closely, I felt inadequate next to them like a broken down bike next to two Lamborghini's. Rosalie approached me slowly and smiled her best 'I'm nice' smile which always dazzled me.

"Hey Anna, come outside and watch its rather amusing!" Rosalie giggled and we walked outside watching the boys twist and turn in a blur. Every now and then Emmett would fall over laughing and Todd would get thrown out in which he'd laugh heartedly.

"Boys" Rosalie, Alice and I all said in union which sent us in tears of laughter. I looked at Todd lovingly and suddenly all his attention was on me; Jasper tackled him and he said he was going to take a break. He jogged over to me and picked me up, spun me round and kissed me lightly. Rosalie and Alice looked swooned at the sight of our love


	13. I'm Sorry

_"Hey Anna, come outside and watch its rather amusing!" Rosalie giggled and we walked outside watching the boys twist and turn in a blur. Every now and then Emmett would fall over laughing and Todd would get thrown out in which he'd laugh heartedly._

 _"Boys" Rosalie, Alice and I all said in union which sent us in tears of laughter. I looked at Todd lovingly and suddenly all his attention was on me; Jasper tackled him and he said he was going to take a break. He jogged over to me and picked me up, spun me round and kissed me lightly. Rosalie and Alice looked swooned at the sight of our love._

 **7PM Saturday: Departure**

 **BPOV**

I quickly packed for Arizona and helped Anna along the way. I know that everyone could tell I was on edge after all I'm not a good liar, I got dressed and made sure I didn't hunt before I went...I'd fill up later. Still I felt guilty for Todd; I was going to take away his sunshine, his reason for existence. I shook the thoughts out of my head and jogged downstairs to see everyone gathered to say goodbye. I walked to Carlisle and he enveloped me in his stone arms of safety, Anna kissed Todd lightly and he stoked her cheek.

"I love you...I'll hurry back" I promised and Carlisle looked sad. I was surprised Alice hadn't seen Edward and I's plan-something was up.

"I love you too, be safe" he urged and everyone waved as Anna and I drove away from home. Anna looked sad as we left the driveway-as we left our sanctuary. Anna was quiet for a long time tossing and turning. I frowned and sat up straight, Anna jumped and I knew I had waken her by accident. I winced and she stretched asking how long she'd be asleep.

"Hour or so, you seem pretty sad" I stated wondering what she was so upset about. She fidgeted and played with her sleeve until she began to speak.

"Ever since I met Todd we haven't left each other's side...its just...different" she explained and I understood completely-I missed Carlisle to and for a few moments I considered turning back and telling him everything.

"Well we will be there soon!" I said almost aggressively, she nodded and turned back on her side to sleep; that's one thing I missed...sleeping. Being able to have dreams and the amazing feeling of waking up after a good night sleep. Hearing only your heartbeat thumping in the night. We finally arrived at 9PM and I summed up all my courage...I looked up at the Ballet studio and the sleeping Anna. I went inside to meet Edward and left Anna a note telling her to come inside when she woke...

 **9PM Saturday: Waking up**

 **ANPOV**

I woke up groggily and frightened, we were defiantly in Arizona but where was Bella? I stretched my arms and groaned, that's when I saw a note hanging on the mirror-I grabbed it fiercely and read it thoroughly. It read:

 **Dear _Anna,_**

This is my mothers ballet studio and I popped in to say hi.

Please come in when you're awake-I know my mother

would love to see you.

 ** _Love_** _**B XOX**_

It seemed strange but I would love to finally meet Bella's mother-I mean none of the Cullen's parents were alive anymore due to them being turned a long time ago. I sighed, put my jacket on and looked at my phone...that was weird: 10 missed calls of Todd, 3 missed calls of Alice, 7 messages from Rosalie and FaceTime requests of Emmett. I frowned and tried to call Todd but he didn't answer, I shrugged it off and hopped out of the car and into the harsh winds and rain. My footsteps echoed as I jogged up the steep steps to the Ballet studio, I opened the creaking door to see a room full of mirrors and harsh lighting but I didn't see Bella or her mom-Renee? I think that was her name.

"Hello?" I asked feeling uneasy, trying ignore the urge to run. That's when I heard her. A faint whisper...almost a ghost.

"I'm sorry" Bella said hoarsely and gathered all her red magic in which she threw at me-I flew into a near by wall and felt my blood spilling out. My eyes were glazed over with a haze but my ears couldn't have been clearer and that's when I heard my savour.

"Back off bitch!" Todd yelled and Bella growled viciously, I knew Todd was alone because he was faster than the others...why does Bella want to kill me?


	14. Bullet

_"Hello?" I asked feeling uneasy, trying ignore the urge to run. That's when I heard her. A faint whisper...almost a ghost._

 _"I'm sorry" Bella said hoarsely and gathered all her red magic in which she threw at me-I flew into a near by wall and felt my blood spilling out. My eyes were glazed over with a haze but my ears couldn't have been clearer and that's when I heard my savour._

 _"Back off bitch!" Todd yelled and Bella growled viciously, I knew Todd was alone because he was faster than the others...why does Bella want to kill me?_

 **ALPOV**

Soon after Bella had left along with Anna I had had a vision. I gasped and felt Jasper zoom to my side and everyone staring at me in concern.

 ** _Edward emerged from the wall Anna was bleeding by and Todd begged him to leave her alone. Bella began fighting Todd who was quickly joined by Rosalie who kicked Bella in the stomach, Bella growled and floored Rosalie before throwing Todd away._**

 ** _"NO!" Todd shouted. Then I couldn't see anything just flashes of light and voices._**

 ** _"You have a choice!" one whispered, "BELLA!" one yelled aggressively..."Make it stop" another whispered._**

I flinched and melted against Jaspers warm embrace-I knew I couldn't waste time and something had to be done. I stood up and everyone gathered to listen closely. Todd looked the most worried apart from Carlisle and Jasper.

"Bella has been tricked by Edward...she thinks Anna will kill Carlisle, they went to Arizona Ballet studio to kill Anna! We must be careful-Bella will stop at nothing to protect Carlisle even if that means fighting the rest of us!" I rambled on and Todd's eyes widened, he zoomed off presumably to the Ballet studio. Rosalie ran along with Emmett and Jasper joined us...Carlisle looked drained and worried.

"I love her Alice" he said almost crying and I took him by the hand and lead him to the Ballet studio. We rushed off feeling the wind against our faces and worry in our hearts...

 **TPOV**

I arrived ahead of everyone and burst through the door with not a second to lose, I saw Anna on the floor bleeding and rage burned through my veins...How dare she heart my fucking angel. I would rip her apart and anyone who stood in my path.

"Back off bitch!" I yelled and her vicious growls tore through the air. Edward appeared behind the wall where Anna was-I knew I didn't stand a chance against two advanced vampires so I did the only thing I could think of. I got down on my knees and begged them, "Please! Please don't kill her...I love her" I whispered the last part and Bella looked sickened. Then Bella tackled me to the ground and we began fighting. I felt totally and utterly alone.

"Hey Toddy!" Rosalie shouted through all the ruckus and I grinned, Rosalie kicked Bella in the stomach but Bella was strong-she picked up Rosalie with her red magic and floored her and then she threw me through the ceiling. I grimaced when I realised I was outside. I jumped back inside but Rosalie was struggling, I saw Edward reach for Anna's wrist to bite her.

"NO!" I shouted in a desperate hope he'd stop...he didn't. She screamed and thrived in pain, Emmett burst through the door taking Edward out coldly and Alice rushed in holding Jasper's hand who looked lost and upset. Bella helped Edward up and they stood back-to-back growling and snarling at everyone. Alice stalked Bella's left side and Jasper stalked her right side. Bella flipped over Edward and took Alice out, Emmett helped Rosalie up and Jasper ripped Edward to pieces...

"Bella you have a choice!" Jasper yelled and Alice looked shocked like she said in her vision...Bella froze at his words and so did everyone else. Carlisle was the slowest out of everyone and still hadn't arrived.

"Make it stop" Anna cried and I rushed over to her side. Bella ran to Jasper and hugged him. I stroked Anna's hair and tried to reassure her everything would turn out okay.

 **JPOV**

"Bella you have a choice!" I yelled through all the chaos and commotion...Bella froze and I felt the tension in everyone's body's. Carlisle had yet to arrive and I was beginning to think Bella wouldn't stop and Carlisle wouldn't arrive. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Todd was helping Anna who was begging for him to kill her-Bella ran to me and I lifted her up into my arms where I told her everything about Edward tricking her.

"I trusted him" she cried and I only hugged her tighter. That's when she came out of the shadows. Esme stood in an unladylike pose with an ugly expression of vengeance. I kept Bella close and wished for Carlisle to get here sooner.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Such a waste" she grinned before pulling out a gun and none of us even flinched...she knew a bullet wouldn't kill Bella or even hurt her. Maybe she had gone crazy. That's when Carlisle burst through the door with concern dripping of him in waves. He frowned at Esme then looked to see if Bella was alright, she ran to him and Esme fired her gun...But this did not affect Bella like a human bullet; the blast was so intense it sent her crashing to the ground and Red mist leaked from her lifeless form. "A new weapon I've been working on...Impressive isn't it" Esme cackled. Emmett and I ran to her and ripped her to pieces setting both her and Edward on fire.

"BELLA!" Carlisle screamed...I had never heard my father so scared. He rushed over to her as did everyone else apart from Todd, Anna and Rosalie.


	15. I don't feel any pain

_"Bella, Bella, Bella. Such a waste" she grinned before pulling out a gun and none of us even flinched...she knew a bullet wouldn't kill Bella or even hurt her. Maybe she had gone crazy. That's when Carlisle burst through the door with concern dripping of him in waves. He frowned at Esme then looked to see if Bella was alright, she ran to him and Esme fired her gun...But this did not affect Bella like a human bullet; the blast was so intense it sent her crashing to the ground and Red mist leaked from her lifeless form. "A new weapon I've been working on...Impressive isn't it" Esme cackled. Emmett and I ran to her and ripped her to pieces setting both her and Edward on fire._

 _"BELLA!" Carlisle screamed...I had never heard my father so scared. He rushed over to her as did everyone else apart from Todd, Anna and Rosalie._

 **CPOV**

"BELLA!" I screamed as she tumbled to the floor. I ran over to her and held her in my arms while she shook and her veins became darker-the red magic was flowing out of her almost like blood. Jasper, Alice and Emmett came over all of them crying...even Emmett. I stroked Bella's cheek lightly and she smiled warily at my touch.

"Please Bella don't do this!" I cried, "don't leave me" I said with my head hung low. I had never felt this angry-this sad before. Bella put her gentle hand I had held so many times on my face cupping it whilst her body jerked and her eyes cried disturbing tears.

 _Don't you fret Monsieur, I don't feel any pain._

 _a little fall of rain..._

 _can hardly hurt me now. You're here._

She sang jittering and it only made me cry even more, I shook my head and refused to let her die. Todd came over with Anna in his arms and Rosalie explained we needed to go but it all sounded muffled to me. I picked up Bella who was still jittering and crying; everyone zoomed off home and it was the fastest I've ever ran in a long time. As soon a we got home Todd laid Anna on a bed as she was turning, I stripped Bella off and got my surgical kit-I removed the Bullet and hoped for my angel to be saved.

"I-lo-love...you" Bella whispered and her hand dropped. she was dead. I collapsed and screamed...I held my chest as if my heart was physically broken. Jasper lay over her body crying.

 **RPOV**

I couldn't believe it. My sister was dead. My heart wrenched as I saw Carlisle drop to the floor and scream-Jasper was lay over Bella's body in agony and crying. I turned to hug my Emmett who too was crying; my heart ached as I realised Bella would not be coming back, she would not wake up like in the movies. Alice carefully moved Jasper who sat on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and closed Bella's eyes.

"There, now she could be sleeping" Alice sniffed and Jasper choked on his tears. Alice sat on his lap and attempted to comfort him and I lay with Emmett on the sofa. Carlisle stood watching Bella's limp body-not moving or blinking. I felt sick at the thought of my dad feeling this sad. Todd jogged downstairs smiling and his face dropped when he saw Bella.

"what-" but before Todd could finish Carlisle pinned him up against the wall by his throat.

"If it wasn't for your Anna...Bella wouldn't be-dead!" Carlisle yelled and Todd's eyes widened. Emmett pulled Carlisle off Todd and he fell to the ground. Carlisle cried on the floor and I hugged him from behind. I too let my tears fall and collapse with Carlisle, soon Emmett joined, then Jasper, then Alice. Todd walked to Bella's body and jumped back in shock.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.


	16. Funeral

_"what-" but before Todd could finish Carlisle pinned him up against the wall by his throat._

 _"If it wasn't for your Anna...Bella wouldn't be-dead!" Carlisle yelled and Todd's eyes widened. Emmett pulled Carlisle off Todd and he fell to the ground. Carlisle cried on the floor and I hugged him from behind. I too let my tears fall and collapse with Carlisle, soon Emmett joined, then Jasper, then Alice. Todd walked to Bella's body and jumped back in shock._

 _"I'm so sorry" he whispered._

 **CPOV**

I had never felt this amount of pain in all of my existence. When I was with Isabella, butterflies consumed my stomach every time she entered the room, now its like I'm empty. There's nothing left in me to love. I tried to remember Bella's features: her bottom lip that always jutted out, her perfectly pale skin, her bright honey-glow eyes, her musical laughter...so many things I wouldn't get to see or hear or kiss. I loved that woman so much. God I'm so lucky to love her and there's not a day that goes by when I don't think of her and everything she has given me. I knew Bella wasn't coming back. The worst part was today. Her funeral.

"I'm very sorry Doctor Cullen" people said as they passed her casket, I said nothing and did nothing, I was nothing without this girl. I looked in the crowd and saw my family: Rose sitting with her legs crossed with a tissue in hand, Emmett holding her slightly, Todd with our newly turned Anna protecting her, Alice stood at the end of the aisle and I knew Jasper wasn't coming. Everyone was seated and the minister began.

"Isabella Marie Cullen was a special girl. Someone who will not be forgotten and will live forever in our hearts. Now a few words from Bella's boyfriend, Doctor Carlisle Cullen." The minister stepped aside for me and I sucked an unneeded breath and began.

"Isabella was...my everything. I couldn't get up out of bed without seeing her face there giggling or her dancing as she cleaned. I'm a man of my word and I promised Isabella I would love her every second of everyday. Forever. I intend to keep that promise. I love her. No one can take that away" I smiled at her casket and up to the sky...I wondered if she was watching me. That's when he appeared. Jasper at the end of the aisle looking like death, he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked gaunt. He said he wanted to speak and I gladly let him.

"Bells was my little sister, my little piece of heaven. I don't think there was a single person who didn't love her as soon as they met her. She's so beautiful and kind and smart...she didn't deserve this fate. I remember once Bells and I went to a lake I found and she sat there with her feet in the water and I remember her saying, 'dying is a part of life. You laugh you live...you love if you're lucky. I'm not afraid of dying because I've already lived my life' she was way ahead of everyone all the time." Jasper chuckled but no smile was on my face.

 **ALPOV**

All the guests that came to Bella's funeral had left and it was just the family. I looked into her casket and tears rolled down my face, that's my little sister lying in her grave...I could've done more-I could've taken that bullet for her. Jasper held me close with tears gathering in his eyes; I loved him so much and he was so brave for coming here. I remember when Bella and Jasper actually became really good friends. Like it was yesterday.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Bella and Edward were sat playing pool whilst everyone else watched intently. Bella potted 3 of hers with a smug smile and Edward looked frustrated._

 _"Stop it Swan" Edward warned and all of us felt uneasy...He hadn't called Bella a Cullen even though they were married. Bella lost her smile and became reclusive and shy, I looked at Jasper who had a worried expression. Bella potted another and Rosalie laughed._

 _"FUCK!" Edward yelled-he snapped the pool queue and broke the table making Bella scream as he did so. Bella began to cry and Jasper zoomed to her putting her behind his back. I remember how Jasper's father had abused his sister, Carlisle put a hand on Edwards back and growled. Jasper hugged Bella rocking her back and forth until she stopped crying._

 _"You okay Bells?! he asked her sweetly-she nodded and they kept hugging; Jasper turned to Edward with a stern expression, "ever upset my sister again and I'll kill you."_

 _Bella hugged him closer and he kissed her forehead-since then they became inseparable._

And now we stood looking into her grave, I couldn't imagine what Carlisle was feeling, If it had been Jasper in there I'd probably kill myself. But Carlisle wasn't going to kill himself-that'd be too easy so instead he was willing to live through all the horrors and misery life brings, all for her. They lowered her into the ground with solemn faces and It was done...it felt too easy like I was missing something. We all walked home feeling miserable while the rain poured reminding me of Bella's song 'don't you fret'.


	17. Time that you won

_And now we stood looking into her grave, I couldn't imagine what Carlisle was feeling, If it had been Jasper in there I'd probably kill myself. But Carlisle wasn't going to kill himself-that'd be too easy so instead he was willing to live through all the horrors and misery life brings, all for her. They lowered her into the ground with solemn faces and It was done...it felt too easy like I was missing something. We all walked home feeling miserable while the rain poured reminding me of Bella's song 'don't you fret'._

 **JPOV**

I sat looking outside the window feeling lifeless and dull. It had been 4 days since Bella's death and I didn't know how long the family would last without her; Alice hadn't had a single vision, Emmett was weak and I couldn't feel anyone else's emotions anymore...we were all lost, the same people waiting for the same fate. Suddenly I felt Carlisle sitting beside me.

"I miss her too" he said simply as if he knew everything I was feeling and normally he did.

"I don't miss her...I need her!" I growled slightly and her put his head in his hands...the hands that Bella should've held on their wedding day. I grasped my hands together and patted his back gently until he looked up at me; I looked until his eyes that held so much wisdom and no hatred for anyone...God he loved that girl.

"JASPER!" Alice screeched and we both zoomed downstairs alert, we were growling and snarling ready for danger. There she stood with dirt all over her and a weak skinny face, she smiled weakly and closed her eyes and reopened them like she thought it was a dream.

"Miss me?" Bella's sweet voice rang through the house catching everyone's attention. Carlisle fell to his knees staring at Bella who knelt down and hugged him, he didn't hug her back he just kept staring at her..."I love you" she whispered sobbing and Carlisle spun her around with a gigantic smile on his face; I was still mesmerized and Bella said she'd explain everything.

 **BPOV**

My eyes opened slowly and I saw nothing but blackness. I coughed whilst dirt fell on my face, I sat up but my head was knocked by dirt-I growled and punched my hand through the dirt. I realised as I climbed out that I was in a grave...They thought I had died, I broke my stone viciously and looked around the plane graveyard. I grimaced as I saw the many names on the stones and realised where I was. I zoomed into the fresh forest where the birds sang and insects crawled on strong branches. I breathed in the salty forks air and smiled freely; I raced home and banged on the door rapidly not wanting to scare them, Alice answered looking weak and tired. I smiled weakly and Alice's face was horror.

"JASPER!" She yelled and Carlisle zoomed downstairs with him-my heart broke when I saw my Carlisle: with dark circles under his eyes, Messy uncared for hair and pale lips. I closed my eyes hoping I wasn't really dead and this wasn't just a dream. Carlisle collapsed onto his knees staring in disbelief, I hugged him and he hugged me back sobbing.

"I love you" I sobbed and he stoked my hair-he spun me around with a smile and all. Everyone raced to me hugging me and crying. I had hugged everyone except Jasper who still looked shocked. I grabbed his hand and his touched my face.

"Its really you?" he asked in doubt-I laughed quietly and hugged him tightly until he chuckled and picked me up. "You were dead?" He said questioningly. I sat everyone down and began my story.

"You know when my body went into that hibernate mode? Well I think that's what happened but you all thought it died...believe me the pain was so bad I wanted to be" I explained and Carlisle's hand tightened around mine. I smiled a small smile his way and Jasper grinned crookedly then Jaspers eyes snapped to the stairs where a very vampire Anna stood. I stood up slowly and Carlisle growled-Todd looked sad and his eyes drifted to the floor...Anna looked terrified of me and Carlisle; I put my hand on his strong chest and he relaxed.

"Bella I'm so sorry!" Todd said quietly and I nodded, Carlisle growled louder and Anna flinched with her new new-born instincts taking over a little, "I never wanted any of this to happen! If Bella hadn't had fallen so easily for Edward's trick this wouldn't have happened!" Todd yelled. My face was a mask of pain and Carlisle stepped in front of me.

"Don't talk in vain of Bella or you'll be out of here!" Carlisle bellowed and I hugged him. Everyone began to calm down and settle-the fire roared and crackled even though we didn't need it, Carlisle kissed my head and Jasper turned the radio on. He held out his hand and I took it whilst Carlisle smiled. I began to slow dance with Jasper. Alice was braiding Anna's hair, Todd was putting logs on the fire, Rose was flipping through a catalogue and Carlisle watched us-everyone looked at us with love in their eyes.

"I missed ya Bells" Jasper whispered as we danced, I chuckled and leaned into him, "really missed you" he repeated as if he wasn't getting his point across. I smiled and shook my head. "I should've taken that bullet for ya!" he growled at himself.

"You've suffered enough and warred with yourself its time that you won" I said simply and he smiled genuinely-Todd began to Dance with Anna, then Rose and Emmett. I let go of Jasper as he danced with Alice and I sat next to Carlisle watching everyone dance.

"You incredible woman" Carlisle chuckled and cuddled me closer.


End file.
